Vampire's tale
by aincreed
Summary: They are two firends in different times. One fight for humanity and the other one fight for people that he cares no matter who are they.Even if he must abandon everything. Just to stand with her and seeing her smile even for last time.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Hello, Ms. President

"Hakoniwa Academy is it?" a blonde haired youth questioned looking up at the gates to his new school. "Bigger than I thought it would be." He muttered glancing at the pamphlet in his hands. The youth had a strawberry blond hair making him looks like either a delinquent or a foreigner depending on who you asked. He was wearing a white School Uniform with matching blue pants as he carried his bag over his shoulder. His black eyes darted around the area

"Well, one hell normal school." he mumbled as he rubbed his brow.

Making his way to the auditorium the blonde boy took his time appreciating the view the school had to offer as the Sakura trees were in full bloom at this moment in time.

"What a beautiful Sakura tree." He mumbled as he smiled, 'It looks like it will be a good new right'

―○●○―

The theater was silent, not a sound to be made. Thousands and thousands of people sat in the rows, waiting for their new leader. The lights turned off as the doors were thrusted open. Footsteps could be heard as the lights focused on the new figure.

"Do you find this world boring?"

The feminine figure strutted forward, her long purple hair flowing behind her.

"Is your future dull?"

She swayed her hips back and forth, causing her especially large breasts to slightly bounce with each move.

"Is the present just 'going with the flow'?"

She walked up the steps onto the prepared stage. The lights shined down on her, giving a better view of the woman. She was wearing a black uniform, with her exposed cleavage at the front and a mini skirt to boot. She had stockings up to her thighs and shoes with a yellow cross on them. Attached to her left arm were five armbands, one red, blue, and three green.

"But be at ease."

She turned around to reveal her lean face and beautiful features. Her intense red eyes looking out at all of the students that had gathered. Bangs were surrounding her face as a long one went down the middle and a limp ahoge was resting at the top. She smiled out at all of the students.

"Because nevertheless, life is still a drama."

She grabbed the podium and her tone became serious.

"Starting today, I will be your new Student Council President. If there are any problems in your school life, love life, family or even personal problems, come to me. Write in my suggestion box and I will come to your aid. I will help you realize your happiness and see the best of yourself. I promise!"

The crowd cheered at her proclamation as words appeared on the jumbo screen behind her.

―○●○―

A short girl with blue hair and an abnormally large curl on her head skipped towards her class. As she did, she hummed a tune and had no cares in the world. While she hopped, she heard many students talking about the same subject. The new student council president.

"Hey, can you guys believe our new president?"

"She is only a first year but won by a huge margin."

"I hear that she is the best in sports and academics."

"She's smoking hot but I heard that she is also super crazy."

The grinning loli girl chuckled silently at the progress of the lil'princess. She then started to head to the form of a blond boy with his head in his arms. She jumped into the desk besides him and rested her head in her hands.

"However you look at it, you have to be impressed that she can pull a bluff like that in front of the whole school. I suppose you could say she's used to standing up in front of people. Neh, Zenkichi."

"It's not like she's used to standing in front of people, it's more like she's used to standing over them!" Zenkichi declared in an annoyed tone. 'Where is my youth went?'

"I suppose you could say that, otherwise she wouldn't have become school president in her first year" The shorter girl conceded with grin.

"Even then to get 98% of the votes, she's definitely the undisputed number one. That is to say that even I, Shiranui Hansode, voted for the little princess. Looking at her accomplishments, she was number one in the country in the national exam, scored an unheard record deviation score of 90, got innumerable trophies and awards, even in sports she takes any record she tries for, and it's practically a joke as to how rich her family is. They're even said to be holding up to the economy of-" She started her speech about how perfect their student council president.

"Enough... Man Shiranui, you describe her as if she is a bad case of Mary Sue." Zenkichi's interrupted Shiranui monologue.

"Isn't she? Then again you're not one to talk like that, neh monster." Shiranui said with playful tone making the Blondie sweat dropped.

"Don't call me like that when I am in this school." Zenkichi said waved his hand comically.

She smiled like a certain Wonderland cat as she held up her hand and laughed. "You know, how you are going to join her side when she comes and asks you, like you always do."

"Heh! As if!" Zenkichi answered as his body tensed after hearing that. "Like I could handle being messed about by her anymore." He headed toward the classroom door. "I'm resolute! I'm definitely not joining the student council!" He declared as he opened the classroom door.

Only to see the aforementioned lunatic standing there, with a fan in her hand and a smile on her face.

Zenkichi quickly closed the door and running toward the window.

"Shiranui I'm taking the alternate route, I'll see ya later."

Just as he was about to take the jump from the third story window, a strong grip dug into his skull. He was pulled back and he felt his soul cower as he looked to see his best friend with the same smile.

"Oh my," Zenkichi heard that childhood friend say as he felt a vice-like grip on his head, "Zenkichi, you shouldn't be so rebellious in your outbursts."

Flailing and screaming, Zenkichi was hauled to the student council office while Shiranui was cutely grinning at his predicament. "Ahhh!"

―○●○―

The class just looked to the door in silence before forgetting the matter and chatting about nothing.

A boy with green hair and glasses walked over to the rolling bluenette. "What was that? Is he okay?" He asked to bluenette in front him.

"It's nothing Hyuuga-kun, he's fine. There wasn't a blood splatter on the floor once he left the screen so he was probably dragged to her lair." She explained that making Hyuuga sweat dropped.

"Uh...okay? Hitoyoshi and the president, what's with them?" Hyuuga asked.

The girl stopped rolling and looked up at the squinting teen. "Well, they're old friends you see. But in my opinion, they are more like couple. Chehehehe..."

'Then again, I have to thank her and that siscon to bring Zenkichi into this school. The rumored Master of Night, no, a true-successor. Ahhh such taste, and if I could help it, a feast only for me, especially with that beast woman. But in a worst case scenario, I could learn to share... Hehehe, me sharing... Zenkichi, such compromise from me would only be possible because of you.._._'

She was rolling again on desk cutely; a vicious grin was now on her face as she drooled uncontrollably.

―○●○―

In another wing of the school, there was a large wooden door with wonderful detail. Next to the door was a sign written in Kanji...

**Student Council Clubroom**

"Owowowow, geez you never had any finesse for your actions, did you?"

Sitting on a chair in the room occupied by the student council, Zenkichi was complaining on Medaka's treatment of him, specifically the hauling of his self.

"So what can I do for you today, president?" Zenkichi asked with sarcastic tone.

"Hmm... You're the one at fault continuing to disobey me Zenkichi. And why are you calling me by my formal title? Just call me Medaka like you used to." Medaka said.

"And what would that be exactly? I have multiple names for you." Zenkichi said showing his five fingers.

Medaka had a puzzling look as she rested her fan on her cheek. "I don't actually know, all of them suit me quite well."

Zenkichi started to thinking and started to count as soon as he remembered about that, "Well, there is Medaka, Medaka-chan, she the one who will lead us, Hannibal Lecter, and of course great queen."

"Ah yes, I've always been fond of that last name." She looked off into the horizon. "It commands respect, honor and vigilance."

"Yeah, it suits you after all." Zenkichi rolled his eyes.

He leaned back on the table and sighed exhaustingly. "Listen, I know that you are eager to start being the president, believe me I have been dealing with your anxiousness for weeks now. But even if I helped you, I don't think I would be appropriate to have on your council."

Taking off her shirt.

His veins popped up as he mashed his teeth together. "But you have never taken my feelings into account when you do something like this, have you? When you wanted to hike in the mountains, I almost got attacked by a ohtengu. When you want to study for tests, I have to stay with you all night to check with you. When you wanted to meet god, I must walk into the blizzard for come into Valhalla and convince old man Odin. I still can't look at people split without cringing. You never asked me!"

Taking off her skirt.

He held his head in his hands. "If I joined you in the council, then you will be….!"

Zenkichi shocked to see it as he jumped back as he recorded image in front of him into his mind. It was Medaka looking at him with a small smirk, waving her fan. She was wearing nothing but her underwear, tightly clinging to her voluptuous body. The white lingerie did well in displaying the size of her large breasts and her firm ass.

"Hm?" Raising an eyebrow, Medaka continued to fan herself. "Why so embarrassed Zenkichi, Don't you remember that we used to bath together until 6th grade?"

"We were kids!" Zenkichi shouted, a full-blown blush now on his face.

Medaka waved her fan as to dismiss Zenkichi's reasoning showing that she deemed them irrelevant.

"To the more important point, the reason why I brought you here is not for you to help me do my job. Never in my life I have ever thought a job challenging." Closing her eyes, Medaka gave Zenkichi a gentle smile. "However, I need you! All I want for you is to be by my side!"

Zenkichi shocked to hear that and his bang covered his eyes. "Thank you." He mumbled small as he smiled that look sad.

'**You still have us that wait for you.'**

Zenkichi smiled remembered about that as he stood up and leaned at the desk in front of him.

"Hmm...I see that you accept. Very well, for the next agenda, I present you the suggestion box that you made!

In a corner where Medaka was pointing her fan, Zenkichi saw the suggestion box that he built which looked like a replica of a Japanese storage house. In front of the wooden structure was a note where the word "Suggestion Box" was written and a slit on its roof where the suggestions and request of the student body were supposed to be inserted.

"A suggestion box? So you're really implementing it..." Zenkichi sighed.

As far a Zenkichi remembered, which was not hard since the election was only recently held, one of the pledges made by Medaka Kurokami in the election was to set up a suggestion box. Not that the idea of a suggestion box was something extraordinary. But with Medaka's firm declaration which went about dreams, challenges, and worries and entrusting them to her, the seemingly ordinary idea just got a new level of significance. It was thanks to such a profound proclamation that she won the student president election.

"And look, we have our first request." Waving a piece of paper, she was now proudly smiling at Zenkichi.

"I really didn't think that anyone on the school would have taken that little act seriously. And what does it say?" Zenkchi sigh as he closed one of his eyes.

"Hmm... 'I am currently concerned about the group of trouble-maker 3rd years who have taken over the Kendo Hall, could you please find some way of getting rid of them.' or so it says. Let's go Zenkichi, a request must be fulfilled!" Medaka declared as she pointed her fan to window.

Resigning to his fate, he could only hope that things would go well.

―○●○―

In Hakoniwa Academy, education was taken seriously. From first class facilities to excellent recreational grounds, the school only give its students the best of the best. This is the pride of Hakoniwa.

Amongst the areas that the school boast of was the traditional structure that was the Kendo Hall. Its grand Japanese design, which was perfectly in harmony with the nature that surrounds it, gives off a peaceful and tranquil feeling, perfect for the training members of the club the structure houses. But this was true a few years ago. With the lack of new members joining in the last few years, the club got dissolved and thus, the hall became neglected. This condition paved the way for the school's troublemakers making the once magnificent building their favorite hangout.

Entering the hall, Zenkichi and Medaka, the former with an annoyed look on his face and the latter with a face looking for a challenge, got the attention of the resident delinquents. It is important to note that Medaka was wearing a provocative hakama and skirt combo attire.

"Mm? Who the hell are you?" The delinquent leader asked seeing Medaka and Zenkichi walking in.

Medaka holding a paper fan in her hand smiled "First year third class Kurokami Medaka Head of the student council…I'm acting as the student council…as a response to a request in the suggestion box." Zenkichi sweat dropped seeing that Medaka had dressed up for the occasion. 'This girl is unbelievable.'

The leader smirked evilly as he grabbed a bokken and stood up pointing the tip at Medaka. "Ah, I've heard of you…the chick president who went mad with power right?" he asked laughing. "I'm surprised to see that you'd bring yourself all the way here. You might have gotten 98% of votes or something but I should tell you…I got the other 2%!"

Zenkichi made a deadpan expression though no one could see him. 'That's not something you should brag about.'

"So you're the leader third year Moji." Medaka stated with a fearless smile "Kendo eh that takes me back…I tried my hand at it a bit a few years back." Zenkichi rolled his eyes.

"Looks like this bokutou has been well looked after." Medaka stated inspecting the wooden sword. "The ebony finish is pretty thorough."

"Bare-hand disarm…I guess it's kendo…though not something someone who just "tried their hand" could do." Zenkichi muttered scratching his head when he realized what had happened.

Moji growled as he shouted "Guys surround her!" his underlings nodded and grabbed their bokken and surrounded Zenkichi and Medaka.

"Inappropriate dress, dyed hair, and accessories…" she stated counting all of the broken rules she was seeing. "A veritable parade of rule breakers." She handed the bokken she had taken to Zenkichi "Not that I can really talk." She admitted.

"True…" Zenkichi muttered looking away from Medaka as her assets bounced within their confines

Zenkichi watched as Medaka suddenly dashed forward and disarmed each of the thugs giving the illusion that she had appeared in front of each one simultaneously.

"These cigarettes are one thing you should definitely change though." She announced revealing that she had taken all of the packs the delinquents had been smoking. "These things can cause all sorts of health problems. Just think of this as good for your future selves."

On the verge of freaking out the delinquents all checked their pockets realizing that she had taken their smokes "What was that some ninja technique?" one of them cried out in fear.

Zenkichi sighed "It wasn't ninjutsu it was still Kendo, it was the step forward then retreat movement used in Kendo though at that level there is little difference between it and a replication technique."

"It looks like you've made a fine mess of things here." She began looking around with a sigh. To have dirtied one of this school's great facilities to this extent I'm almost impressed." She covered her face with her fan and sighed again.

"What's with the lecturing?" one of the delinquents shouted in annoyance. "This has nothing to do with you President!" another shouted "Don't think so highly of yourself!" another finished as they all glared at her.

Looking around from behind her fan Medaka sighed "How pitiful…" she muttered stunning the delinquents into silence. "All of you guys were undoubtedly once passionate loyal Kendo club members…I can only presume that there is some reason, some great tragedy, which has lead you to straying so far from the path." Everyone nearly fell flat on their faces.

"Were you thrown aside by your parents?" Medaka asked going into a very odd pose. "Did you fail to meet a teacher who could guide you?" she continued continuing her posing "Were you betrayed by one of your own?" by now she had her right forward lunging forward as she bent backwards to still face the delinquents.

"Ah I can see her oppai." Zenkichi muttered impassively.

"Worry no more! I will help you be born again!" she declared shocking the delinquents "I will make it impossible for you to be distracted by anything other than the way of the sword! I will straighten you out! I will correct the wrongs! I will improve you, rebuild you!"

The delinquents were looking less and less at ease as they realized just what Medaka was going to do to them. "I will not see your thoughts led astray again…I will leave you unable to cry or even laugh." Suddenly her demeanor changed though she kept her odd pose "WE START WITH THE BASIC STROKES ONE-THOUSAND TIMES!" she roared, "DON'T YOU GUYS THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO WALK HOME TODAY!"

―○●○―

"So it looks like you had to go another night without sleep." The little blue haired girl nonchalantly said as she ate her meal. "She must run you ragged if you can't rest in bed." She said with an obvious undertone at what she was implying. She lifted her fork to her mouth as she looked at the damaged blond with bags underneath his eyes.

"No it's because lately youkai come and attacking people and making ruckus around the town." Zenkichi explained. After his intense training with Medaka his sixth sense told him about strange activity in town.

"Hee... So what are you going to do now?" Shiranui raised an eyebrow, now on her fifth bowl.

"Wait for those guys in the Kendo Club to come back and watch Medaka reform them or something along those lines." Zenkichi answered as he drank his milk.

"These fools can't do anything. I'm gonna get pissed."

Zenkichi lifted his head in surprise at the sudden words that had been said behind him. He turned around to see no one. "Hey Shiranui, was someone behind me just now?"

"Yep, Hyūga-kun from our class."

"Hee... So what are you going to do now?" Shiranui raised an eyebrow, now on her fifth bowl.

"Wait for those guys in the Kendo Club to come back and watch Medaka reform them or something along those lines."

As he and the much shorter girl threw away their food, the informant only giggled at him. "No worries there! The school is having a recruitment class for people to join the council. Give it a day and you won't have to worry about the position anymore. Lucky you."

―○●○―

Sparkling clean, that would be the state of the Kendo Hall as Zenkichi arrived. All the waste knickknacks and all the misplaced equipment, gone and arranged respectively. The hall was so clean, Zenkichi could even mistake that the place was newly renovated.

"Wha-what the!?" Zenkichi stammered, surprised at the new and improved look of the hall. "What the hell happened here!? Yesterday this place look like some sort of post-apocalyptic ruins!"

"You're late Zenkichi!" Wearing upper part of a white duster dress over her modified school uniform and a white cloth on her head, Medaka look like a sexy version of a house cleaner, an attire which made Zenkichi blush. "Training started ages ago. As punishment, you'd best not expect to be going home anytime soon. You're not the only one either. No one seems to come on time this days."

"You know Medaka-chan, you should never concern yourself with some strangers. Why work so hard?"

Getting rid of her cleaner's attire in a very showy way, Medaka resolutely faced Zenkichi. "Why question my motives!? You should know that I was born onto this earth to help complete strangers. It's only when I'm able to help someone then I'm truly happy."

'You're motivation is why I question you Medaka-chan. It just seems so wrong and sad'_. _Zenkichi thought knowing he could not really directly tell such things to Medaka since it would only be lost cause.

One might even ask if such selfless person truly exist if faced by such declaration. Truthfully, it's not really impossible, still most of the time, such actions and declarations have some hidden agenda or just some way to feel the pleasure of being helpful and thanked by people of lower status groveling at their feet. But in front of Zenkichi, an example of such selfless person bordering sainthood stood. A selfless being that truly believed that she was born for the sake of others. He might constitute this to some kind of Messiah Complex or some other psychological jargon, but by being with her for almost 13 years, Zenkichi could confidently, with some displeasure, call Medaka a truly selfless person. Then again Medaka's thinking was wrong even though it was normal in Zenkichi's perspective.

"I'll say this Medaka-chan. If you carry on as you are now, you are bound to regret it one of these days." Still, Zenkichi had to try.

"Such thing will never happen!" With a resolute face, Medaka pointed the cloth duster towards Zenkichi to emphasize her point.

"Tsk! Why do I even care!?" Turning his back at Medaka, Zenkichi strode to the wooden sliding door. "It's not like I'm a member of the student council anyways!"

But at the moment Zenkichi opened the door, he saw the delinquents now wearing proper Kendo club attires holding a bamboo sword each. It seemed that Medaka's overwhelming speech and Spartan-like training session broke their troublemaker shells. Getting out of the way, he saw them walked through the door with purpose.

"We may be a bunch of lowlifes but don't you dare confuse us for cowards!"

'If only such declarations like the one Moji were now spouting right now would have never come, changing Medaka-chans's outlook would have been easier. ' Zenkichi cursed deep inside himself.

"As if being beaten to a pulp would make us give up this place! I'll tell you now but you'll never reform us! If you think you can then just try it!"

Like a protagonist of a work of fiction, Medaka had already reformed the once delinquents with not much difficulty even if they say otherwise.

"Fine then, I'll take on anyone's problems. I'll also take on anyone's challenge." Grinning, Medaka began another hellish session.

Near the door, Zenkichi could only glare at them and leave.

―○●○―

In a resigned manner, Zenkichi walked through one of the empty hallways of Hakoniwa Academy. From the way things were developing in the Kendo Hall, it seemed that he was not needed. Thus, with a clenched fist showing his irritation to Medaka's stubborn attitude, he decided to have a relaxing stroll around the campus and to think through some things.

Medaka Kurokami. From as long as he could remember, she always ended up standing above people. In face of her overpowering personality, in face of her unquestionable dictatorship, whilst being the envy of many, with a personality which rides above right and wrong, in the end none can help but liking her. Regardless of what hardship she was forced to bear, she would not resent a thing, She'd just carry on as she always does. Nevertheless, Zenkichi was not as conceited as to think that he understood Medaka the most, when she herself barely did.

'What is wrong with me?' Zenkichi thought in general point view he was very strange because he was keeping a person that helping the others, such thing would be absurd! But Zenkichi thought otherwise. Because he knew that such thoughts and action would end nothing but destructive to herself. But what he can do was just waiting for that opportunity.

**THWACK**

Zenkichi fell to his knees as he held the back of his bleeding head. His eyes glazed over in pain as he tried to calm down and stop the sudden pain. He glanced behind him and saw a green hair with glasses.

**THWACK**

―○●○―

"Ah, there's nothing like kicking some garbage around to lighten your mood." Hyūga chuckled slightly as he took some deep breathes. As he moved, the bodies beneath him all gasped in pain. Their faces bleeding and their bodies bruised. Moji slowly lifted his head to look up at the freshmen.

"W-who are you?"

"Oh I'm just a freshman. A very serious freshman." He took out a cloth and started to wipe the blood off of his wooden sword, a wicked smirk plastered to his face. "And I want to practice kendo seriously. Very, very seriously. But please, don't blame me for my misbehavior." He started to walk around the dojo hall as Moji followed his movement.

"I never had a very positive role model to follow. My cousin and I always looked to her older brother for guidance on what we could and couldn't do. But he always said that no matter what we do, we would never be anything. He said that our destiny is already determined and only a few of us can ever hope to be something. So I tried to be the best I could at kendo, but I could never work well with others. So I wanted to use this hall to practice, but just my luck some punk assholes already claimed this space. I wanted to be a good boy and ask the president for help, but she did nothing but give you guys a reason not to leave. So I guess I'll just have to kick you out and take this seriously."

Moji clenched his fists in defeat at the overwhelming skill this led had. He remembered what that monster girl had said about them that even if they were lower than dirt, they could climb themselves out. He clenched his teeth as he lifted his broken body and grasped his bamboo sword. "Hey, don't leave just yet asshole." Hyūga looked back at the struggling senior. "I just remembered that I used to take kendo very seriously."

Hyūga looked at him surprisingly as he noticed that the rest of the delinquents were struggling to stand. He smiled deeply at the worthless attempts these fools were playing. He leveled his sword to Moji's head and prepared to strike. "Fine then, but do you know what three times kendo means? It means that I am three times stronger than any of you." He raised his sword and brought it down on Moji's face.

And then noticed that the sword was gone.

"I glad that I arrive at good time." Hyūga looked from his empty hands to a blonde that grabbing his sword. Standing in front of him was Zenkichi Hitoyoshi without any sign injures and smiling at Hyūga.

"Hitoyoshi?! What the hell? I smashed your head in? What are you doing here?" Hyūga said as he back off from Zenkichi.

"Is that true? I am not remembering about that after all." Zenkichi said as he raised his right hand and accidentally showed a bracelet with some kind white lock that had cross symbol on the lock as he scratching back off his head.

"How can you follow the words of that freaking monster? She thinks people are capable of the same things she is! How can you follow that?" Hyūga asked because he was afraid of Zenkichi.

"Because I never think about her as monster" Zenkichi said as he walking closer to Hyūga. "Well I can't say her as normal as well but I know that what she is doing is just helping people." He looked at Hyūga. "Because of that no matter what happens I will be there for her". 'Until that times come'

"Looks like the little blonde wants to play with the big dog, I guess I'll just have to make you know your place." He jumped up with his sword at the ready, laughing as he descended on the blue eyed boy. "Do you think you can take me, blondie boy?!"

**BANG**

Hyūga felt his face being built around the blond's outstretched fist. He felt his nose crack as his whole body was sent flying at quick speeds. His body crashed through the wall of the dojo as a mass of smoke and dust rose from where he crashed through. The seniors all looked out at amazement as Zenkichi brought his smoking fist back to him.

―○●○―

Now though, after a few days from the said ordeal, Zenkichi had then made up his mind about the student council membership.

"What's with the flowers?" In the table, Zenkichi saw a vase with two flowers. "They weren't there yesterday."

"Hm?" Medaka turned to face Zenkichi, her fan now open near her face. "This is just an incentive to fulfill my official council duties. Every time I sort out a student's problem, I put a flower on display and at the moment I've got two."

"Oh?" Zenkichi now had a curious look on his face. "So you do have a girly side to your personality then. And what do you do if you fail one of the requests? Kill a flower off?

"I won't Fail." Medaka said as she turned around to look outside through the window. "Even if I do, I won't dwell on it." Looking up, the rays of the sun fell on her face further emphasizing her beauty. "One day looking out over this room and seeing nothing but flowers." She smiled brightly. "...Is my dream."

Blushing madly, Zenkichi was wide-eyed as he stared at Medaka but then turned away from her. "I wonder if you can manage it." Excuses, but Zenkichi couldn't help it. "You ended up ditching the recruitment meeting meaning that the council doesn't even have one new member."

"Fine by me." Medaka then took a glance at Zenkichi. "From the beginning I never planned on working with anyone except you."

"Why are you set on me. I'm just a childhood friend. And some might say I'm just the same as any stranger."

"You do say some odd things. You should know never in my life I considered you as a stranger." Medaka said as Zenkichi turned around to face her. "Because I am the person who understands you the best. And you are the person that understands me the best."

Such declaration. Zenkichi's heart rate was now on high gear. Again, most people might have mistaken such talk as a confession, but it was far farther from what it truly was. Still, he nodded in acceptance with a smile.

"Ever since we were two, you were the one who was always worried about me. It's no different now. You're still the only person who protects me. It's only the reassurance that you gave me that I am able to help others!"

Is it a lie? No, Medaka never lied. All the 13 years that Zenkichi stayed with Medaka, she never lied. This just showed that she never really understood, or maybe there is still hope.

"Well..." Zenkichi offered his hands to Medaka for a handshake. "...If that's what you think then give me an armband. I'll help you turn this school into a field of flowers..."

"So you finally decided to heed my request." Medaka closed her fan. "I suppose I should express some sort of gratitude." Medaka, to Zenkichi's surprise, suddenly threw herself onto him and gave him a tight and tender hug. "Thank You!"

Another of Medaka's special skills, the "Strict Girl/Cute Girl Switch". A skill that Made Zenkichi blush furiously as both fell on the floor.

―○●○―

Zenkichi walked in town with an armband in his arm. The armband was written 'General affair manager' on it. He sighed at what Medaka told to him earlier.

"_Step into higher place by your power."_

That's what she said but it looks it will be all right for now. And now in front of him was a wreck of a building that at one point or another had been a cram school. There was a story behind it being abandoned, something about how a more popular and efficient school had forced this old one out of business; Well he had never really cared with rumor around this place. At four stories high, this wreck looked as though a stiff breeze would knock it over. It was so old that vegetation had grown throughout it, a twisted and gnarled tree having somehow managed to grow out of the top floor and through the wrecked roof to peek its stubby vegetation through the top. Abandoned construction equipment littered the outside, stairways within had collapsed, and walls had crumbled.

Dark halls, filled with the scent of must and rot, where broken concrete and rusted rebar cluttered, this was a place where blood washed away blood, and where blood would always tell.

This was a place for spoiled goods.

He walked into that place with easy. He was walking into fourth floor and the trip was very quiet except the sound of his steps that echoed in that hall until he was heard some familiar voice from room beside him.

"You look excited," The shadow of a man with aloha clothes and pant said. "Did something good happen?"

"Not really." Zenkichi answered as the man walked that reveal to be a middle age man with a hair that unruly fashion and has a pair of sideburns and a goatee.

"So why are you coming" The middle age man asked. "Is the lock already crumbled?"

"No but I want to coming into this place." Zenkichi answered as he sits on one of desk in the classroom. "This place is never change." He commented looking around the classroom with smile in his face.

"Wouldst thou care to speak with me?" A voice came from shadow as Zenkichi and the middle age man smiled at the voice. Rising from shadow was a girl no more than eight years old, wearing a simple dress and flight cap perched jauntily on her head, with long blond hair flowing behind her. She looked small and fragile, and despite her formal and archaic speaking method her voice was well suited to her appearance. She spoke easily, her tone and volume conversational despite the silence she had interrupted or the oppressive darkness of the surroundings.

The middle age man name is Meme Oshino and the blond girl name for now is Shinobu Oshino. But in past her name was Kiss Shot Acerola Orion Heart Under Blade. But Zenkichi prefer calling her Kiss Shot or Shinobu-san.

"Well just my childhood friend." Zenkichi told her as she smiling at Zenkichi.

"Then do thou care to tell me the story?"

Extra author's note:

For who know it's Bakemonogatari X Medaka box X Rosario+Vampire. The story line will be according Medaka box plus the story about monogatari series and development character like Rosario+Vampire. So you can call this as Horror and action.

And for anyone who ask how strong or what is Zenkichi? It will be revealed in few chapters again. And for now the clue is he is equal with God.

I'm honestly not sure how to describe Medaka Box. So far it's had two genre shifts so massive it's almost like reading completely different stories. It's managed to include one of the most interesting villains I've seen in a long time (Kumagawa) and the latest story arch is so rich in genre savvyness that it's almost as though there is no fourth wall at all.

So I will be kind hard and slow in update because I must read those series again and again. And maybe to added the story I thought I will make it massive crossover with other story such like fate/unlimited or Nurarihyon no mago.


	2. Chapter 2

Arc1: A night of blood.

Chapter2: Daily life of Vampire.

"Member of the athletics club…Isahaya-senpai 3rd year 9th class." Shiranui stated looking at a girl wiping herself down after a sprint. "An athlete who specializes in sprint events, the same as Ariake… She's left handed…and as you can see she wears the same spikes as Ariake." Shiranui was explaining to Zenkichi.

"So she is the main suspect of that case?" Zenkichi said as poking his head from top of Shiranui.

Shiranui smirked as they hid behind a building as Isahaya got some water. "Her family has had a subscription to Fuguruma Newspapers for 3 years now and they live in the 23rd block…or so they say." Shiranui stated as Zenkichi stared at her.

"Ahahaha! If you intend on remaining a character on the side of justice then it's best you don't know!" she declared happily with a laugh. "On top of that, Isahaya-senpai…failed to become a regular on the tem when Ariake was chosen." Shiranui added in catching Zenkichi's attention.

"Hey Shiranui, how come you know about information like that?" Zenkichi asked looking down at her.

"Hahahaha, it's just my role as informant of this fanfic and manga are important so it's just like that." Shiranui added in catching Zenkichi's attention.

"That clinches it then." Zenkichi muttered "It must be embarrassing for a third year to be replaced by a second year. It's almost certain she's the culprit."

"However Zenkichi." Medaka stated appearing above him as she placed a hand on his head. "The fact of the matter is we have no hard evidence… 'Almost certain' isn't the same as 'certain'…we mustn't treat her as a criminal based solely on circumstantial evidence."

"Either way, it's all well and good being an idealist and all…but we have no means of actually getting any hard evidence…we aren't the police after all." Zenkichi pointed out recovering from the surprise easily. "And it's not like we can just go up to her and ask her straight…eh?" Zenkichi blinked in surprise seeing that Medaka was no longer with them.

Zenkichi fell flat on his face when Medaka went out, mimicked Isahaya's pose and asked "3rd year Isahaya...are you the culprit?" Isahaya turned around in shock "Well? It's about these running shoes…" Medaka stated looking at the shoe she had placed on her hand.

Zenkichi and Shiranui were also on the ground, Zenkichi from shock and Shiranui from laughter. "Unbelievable." Zenkichi muttered tiredly.

"I…I don't know anything!" Isahaya screamed before running away.

"…?" Medaka looked around as Isahaya's towel floated to the ground.

"Ah she ran away!" Shiranui shouted pointing after her.

"Well…most people would." Zenkichi muttered getting to his feet.

"By the way Hitoyoshi…" Shiranui muttered causing Zenkichi to pause "Why are you wearing your jersey under your uniform? You look weird!"

"Now's not the time!" Zenkichi shouted irritably.

"No way!" Isahaya screamed "But…I can run 100 meters in 12 seconds flat!" she cried as she ran away "Why are there two people chasing me?"

"Really? Impressive!" Medaka stated keeping up with her. "I however can run 42.195 kilometers in 2 hours flat. So that only works out at 17 seconds per 100 meters!"

"And the person that carrying me can run like that too." Shiranui added as she eating full bucket of fried chicken.

"Zenkichi!" Medaka greeted "I didn't know you could run as well!"

"Well, the answer for that question is anyone can run." Zenkichi said rolling his eyes.

"Personally, to tell the truth…I always preferred the high jump more than running!" Medaka declared as she jumped up and over Isahaya before landing in front of her cutting her off.

"Wow, amazing." Shiranui awe but not in awe tone.

Zenkichi just silent as he stopped and he block Isahaya from her run.

"Since it doesn't seem like you heard me the first time I'll ask again." Medaka stated turning around "3rd year Isahaya…are you the culprit?"

"N…No, it wasn't me, I don't know anything about it!" she screamed trying to back away only to bump into Zenkichi's chest. "I definitely didn't cut up Ariake's spikes with scissors! And I definitely didn't make a letter telling her to quit the club…!"

"Alright, if you insist you don't know anything about it…" Medaka muttered as she smiled as she walked forward "If you say you don't know that's good enough for me…sorry to have interrupted your training."

"AH!" Isahaya yelped as she turned around and covered her rear as her face turned a deep red. "Wait…" she muttered turning her attention to Medaka who was walking away.

"What's wrong you have something to say?" Medaka asked curiously.

"No, no, it's not that…" Isahaya began only to be interrupted by Medaka

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention." Medaka began "That was some pretty good sprinting just now…it really shows that you train hard…keep up the devotion! I really like people who give it their all!"

"What's with that girl…I don't get it!" Isahaya declared looking confused "Doesn't she know to doubt people from time to time?"

"That's not it Isahaya-senpai." Zenkichi answered Isahaya question. "It's not that Medaka doesn't know how to doubt people…it's that she knows how to trust people!"

Isahaya glanced at him as she blushed at Zenkichi. "Well, it's not a good thing to do that but I hope you don't do that again." Zenkichi said as he patted Isahaya hair and make her blushed at him.

"I…I…" she muttered sinking to her knees.

"What's wrong?" Zenkichi asked as Isahaya blushed madly and shook her head.

Isahaya looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I need to go shopping!" she shouted running off.

―○●○―

Zenkichi was walking alongside Shiranui, "Eh? So Medaka isn't good with animals?" Shiranui wondered as Zenkichi sighed.

"I'm surprised! To think that the invincible super princess actually has a weak spot!" Shiranui shouted.

"Well…" Zenkichi muttered holding onto a net. "People say she's like some sort of super being but she had her problems in the past. Back in the first year of primary school the class took it in turns to look after the class pet when it was Medaka's turn there was an incident, you could say it was somewhat traumatic." Zenkichi explained.

"That must be traumatic." Shiranui sympathized but still laughing.

"So where is it, Shiranui?" Zenkichi asked following Shiranui that walking in bush.

They al blinked seeing a massive dog lying down on the ground with numerous scars over its body. It had a long snout and a diamond shaped patch of fur on the top of its head. "There it is!" Shiranui shouted pointing at it. "It matches the picture and everything!"

"That can't be it Shiranui…" Zenkichi muttered "That is not a cute poor little puppy which got separated from its owner…You know what that is? That is like pet of demon that lost and wondering in human world now."

"You're overreacting." Shiranui said glanced at Zenkichi that took one of his contact lens and showed a glowing silver eye with a bright blue color. "Are you serious?" She asked as he nodded.

"Well, I'm off." Zenkichi said as he held out his hand palm down and waited. Slowly the dog which Shiranui identified as a Borzoi also known as the Russian wolfhound.

Medaka walked into view wearing an odd dog costume that showed off her stomach and legs. "Hello Shiranui." She greeted with displeasure tone. "I see…it looks like a cute little pup to me!"

Zenkichi blinked as he closed his grey eyes and turned back to see Medaka in that outfit, "What kind of fetish do you have?"

"Really you don't have to pretend don't worry about it, I'll take responsibility and solve the case with Shiranui!" Medaka turned to face him with a look saying 'I can't accept that!' "What's with that face?"

Medaka stalked forward angrily "You two should just hang back and watch! I'm going to show you that I'm not a girl who'll let herself be trapped by her past!" she shouted as she got closer and Zenkichi moved to Shiranui.

"What's she getting so worked up about…?" Zenkichi wondered rubbing his head.

"She's just jealous right?" Shiranui asked "Because

We're getting along so well."

"Eh?" Zenkichi asked "Is that true?"

"It looks as though the little princess is more human than I thought. She's got a stupid side; she gets jealous, even having a problem with animals!"

"Eh?" Zenkichi asked looking at the short pink haired girl "Shiranui, I think you got the wrong end of the stick. Medaka-chan doesn't dislike animals or anything rather she **really** loves animals." The dog opened its eyes wondering why it wasn't being petted anymore.

"Ok don't be afraid!" Medaka called out cheerfully as the image of a blood thirsty beast appeared behind her. The dog, understandably frightened "Let me pat your head. Let me give you a hug. Come on let's play! Come on now let me touch you!" The dog whimpered as it run into Shiranui but Zenkichi glared at him as the dog saw something that really frightened and walked to Medaka instead of Shiranui.

Medaka face became brightly as she hugged the dog and rubbed her face to dog. "Good boy-Good boy….." She repeated again and again with happy tone like children that got his/her first animal.

And in other place Zenkichi wearing his contact lens again and smiling at Medaka that made Shiranui pouted at him and hit him with her punch.

―○●○―

"Let's see…Yesterday I went into the boxing club…that means I've done all the martial arts clubs. Right, now for a change of pace, I think I'll give the ball sports a go." Zenkichi decided going over all of the different clubs. Shiranui had her face buried in a bowl of Ramen.

"Why the hell are you blasting your way through the clubs anyways?" Hyuga asked having already finished his lunch. "Do you really like sports that much?"

Zenkichi smiled, "Not it's just to make sure I'm always fit I must do something like this." He said as he sits on chair. "It's just my part time job require me to do so."

Shiranui suddenly came up for air having finished her bowl "Ah!" she sighed happily as her eyes sparkled "I know what you mean! I've decided to get through 5 liters of ramen a day too!"

"Shiranui…Ramen isn't a drink." Zenkichi stated awed by her eating habits. "Well I heard they start calling me something, right." He started the conversation.

"Ah that's right…they call you the "Monster hunter" don't they?" Hyuga asked pointing at Zenkichi. "Since you can handle her unlike the others."

"Hahahaha, what a name?" Shiranui laughed as she sipped her ramen again. "That's the closer to your title right." She added as Zenkichi face palmed.

"So you want to make name for yourself then? Hitoyoshi-kun." A new voice asked catching Zenkichi's attention.

"Kanoya-senpai." Zenkichi muttered recognizing the older teen.

"Why don't you two lend me your services, there's something I want your dive about." He stated eerily "I'm sure it's something which will turn out in your favor." Zenkichi stood up and followed the older teen out of the cafeteria.

"A plan to attack Kurokami Medaka?" Zenkichi asked in a bored tone as he faced Kanoya who was clipping his nails.

"Yeah, I'm recruiting members at the moment. How about it, you two going to lend us a hand?" he asked not looking at Zenkichi.

Zenkichi sighed as he showed his armband, "That's a pretty bad joke. Can't you see this armband? However you look at it I'm not the one you should be inviting."

"I'm not the one who's mistaken, after all being the student council general affairs manager just means you're that beast girl's bitch right? I heard you were against joining in the first place." He said as he closed his eyes.

Zenkichi closed his eyes and put his hand into pocket. "I even heard about 'Monster hunter' it looks like you already got the title after you beat me into pulp right." Kanoya looked a little obsessed as he stood up. "Getting dragged around and used as she sees fit, all unrewarded even you've got to be sick of it by now! If so follow me! I'm going to bring that girl and take her place as Student body president."

"Ah! This is working out to be pretty troublesome!" Zenkichi muttered resting a hand on his head.

"No there is nothing troublesome about it rather it seems to be an exciting development!" Medaka declared copying Zenkichi's movements.

"So you already heard about it." Zenkichi said yawned.

"Fine by me from the start it was never my intention to be embraced by the people. As long as I embrace them, that is all that matters!" Medaka took an odd pose: one foot flat on the ground the other slightly raised onto her toes, her right arm straight down as her left was raised and bent so that her hand was at chest level to herself. To finish it off her left eye was closed, overall she looked stunning.

"You know despite that strange pose of yours. I can't say no after you say thing you know." Zenkichi said scratching his cheek embarrassed and he walked toward the meeting.

"Ah! Hitoyoshi-kun we were waiting for you!" Kanoya stated as the two first years entered the room.

Both of them ignored the older teen as they walked over to the box of weapons and kicked it over. "What the hell re you two playing at?" Kanoya asked dangerously.

"Medaka-chan manages to bring her self to even like guys like you." Zenkichi stated as he stood in the center of the room. "I can't see anything you do even causing a scratch."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kanoya screamed lunging at them with a spiked bat.

"With this I put student council into action." Zenkichi said as he kicked him out of room. "And for that I will make sure that you never do that again." He said with eerie smile.

―○●○―

"What a day?" Zenkichi muttered as he walked out of the meeting place. "I'm not called something like that for nothing you know." He said to the room behind him.

"Well, if you thought you are strong why you don't take this request of mine." A voice came as Zenkichi turned back. Waling from behind building was a boy no more than 18 years old with a golden hair. He is looked very handsome and he is wearing a black jacket with t-shirt and black pants.

"Huh"

"If you think you are as strong as the rumor." He said as he took a letter from his pocket. "Why don't you take this request?" He said as he leaving Zenkichi alone.

"Let's see." Zenkichi said as he opened the letter and read it after read that letter he suddenly smiled. "Interesting"

―○●○―

Zenkichi stood on the unrecognized school watching a blue light with red light fighting each other. He was wearing a jacket hoodie unzipped and a black t-shirt with jeans. His face was calm rather than afraid looking at black haired persons with red lance battle a white haired man with red coat.

The black haired person smiled as he saw Zenkichi that currently standing on top of the school, "Who's there?" he shouted as Zenkichi jumped into school.

"Shit! there is person in this school?" Feminine voice cursed.

And in that school Zenkichi was avoiding any attack that black haired guy gave to him as he attack back with his kick and punch.

"AMAZING! A HUMAN WHO CAN FIGHT A SERVANT! HOW AMAZING! HOW FUN!" He yelled as Zenkichi kick the spear from his hand and punch him really hard that make him through the wall.

"DIE! GAE BULG!" he shouted as he shoved the spear.

Zenkichi jump aside and saw the lance soot through the wall and he kicked the black haired guy again. He moved toward the black haired guy. "My name is Zenkichi." He said with smile on his face.

"Since you gave me your name... I will give you mine... I am Cu Chulainn, but you can call me Lancer... since that is my role in this game" Lancer said

"DIE!" Lancer yelled

It was a thrust like lightning.

He blocked the lance with desk that he kick and he quickly running to Lancer and kick him in his stomach. After he kicked him he saw some red light from behind him.

"-I ask of thee... are you my master?" she asked in a voice that lights up the darkness.

"I have come forth in response to your summons, from this time forward, my sword shall be with you and you fate shall be with me. Now, our contract is completed" she continued.

The moonlight still lights up the darkness. As if following the knight's example, the shed again falls silent... time has stopped. The scene lasts less than a second...

"Huh"

"Are you my master?" she asked

"Well... since I am the only one around... I guess that means a yes" Zenkichi answered sweat dropped at her.

"I am Saber... I am to be your servant" she said

"Well Saber…. MOVE ASIDE!" Zenkichi said as he avoided the spear that flying to him together with Saber. He quickly vanishing and kick him again in his stomach still carrying Saber with bridal style.

"Are you okay?" Zenkichi asked as Saber nodded. "I am glad you are safe, rest a while... I will be able to handle him from here" He smiled as he let Saber off.

"I am sorry, but I must go... my master is a bit of a coward you see..." Lancer excused himself as he vanished "feel free to follow me if you wish to die though"

Zenkichi smiled tiredly as he sat on one of desk. "I never thought my new request will be this" He said as he glanced at Saber. "So... can you explain to me what is going on?"

"My name is saber, and you are my master" Saber said.

"You said master... of what? I don't understand..." Zenkichi said as he stood up.

"Look at your hand, that is a command sigil, it proves that you are indeed my master, from here on now I am your sword, your destiny is mine, our contract is now complete" Saber said

"Well it looks like I must ask him after all." Zenkichi muttered as he walked and Saber following him.

―○●○―

Zenkichi arrived in front of cram school again as he sighed and walked together with Saber. Saber was very quiet in way that he doesn't mind and she still wearing her massive armor. "Say... Are you okay? You got hit pretty badly out there" Zenkichi started conversation.

Her armor begun to fix itself

"Neat trick" Zenkichi said impressed.

"SO... can you tell me exactly what this all means?" Zenkichi asked

"I am the servant that you summoned in order to participate in the Grail War, I told you earlier master" Saber said as the sound laugh coming.

"You look in rush," Meme Oshino said. "Did something good happen?"

"No but just a trouble that hanging around me." Zenkichi answered as he sits on one of chair. "Oshino, what do you know about Grail War?" He asked as Meme Oshino raised his eyebrow and glanced at Saber.

"It looks like you are in something again don't you." Meme Oshino said as he raised his hand.

"I will pay you, don't worry." Zenkichi said cutting Meme Oshino from telling the price.

"I see... you really don't know anything" Meme Oshino said "In that case I shall answer you. "The Grail War" its a battle to the death between seven masters who desire the holy grail... the holy grail is an existance that can grant any wish to whoever obtains it, us servants serve as our masters tools as familiars for the purpose of battling the other masters... and you where chosen...to participate in this ritual as one of the masters" Meme Oshino said.

"Holy grail... wishes..." Zenkichi said thinking a bit. "Is that true?" Zenkichi asked Saber and she answered with nod.

"But for you to call princess and the strong one to…" Meme Oshino said as he walked to Saber and inspecting her. "It's really something acceptable lord of night together with saber servant class."

"All right! Let's go home for now." Zenkichi said as he took off his contact lens. "My mom will kill me if I go home late." He said a bit shivering.

"Hahahaha, Lord of Night afraid of such a loli mother." Meme Oshino laughed. "So who ask for your assistance?"

"A man called Kotomine Kirei." Zenkichi answered as Meme Oshino smiled.

―○●○―

"Master... even though I can't change back to my spirit form at the moment... I don't think this kind of treatment is quiet unfair" she said blushing a bit from wearing the oversized raincoat.

"Well, I am sorry I can't do illusion magic really well." Zenkichi said as he smiled at her. "Saber... I really don't have any desires... well I have one... but I don't think nothing will happen to me... however this war might bring casualties... I might not be a reliable magus... hell I am ain't a magus at all... but please bear with me and help me protect the people" he said as he lent his hand.

Saber smiled

"yes, master" saber accepted and they both shook hands

Zenkichi's ears twitched... he felt something strange in the air currents...

"Put off that rain coat we got accompanies." Zenkichi said as Saber surprised to see a little girl.

"Oh? You managed to detect me? The night is still young" a little girl said.

Zenkichi blinked.

"Eh? A kid? Why are you out so late at night? Did something happen?" Zenkichi said.

The little girl giggled as she did a curtsy

"Nice to meet you, my name is Illya. You'll understand who I am after I tell you that my full name is Illyasviel von Einzenberg. Won't you?" she said with a smirk.

Zenkichi however appeared and gently pushed her.

"Now now... kids should be home and asleep" Zenkichi said. "And let that giant of yours come into this place now."

"COME! BERSERKER!" she said as a giant appeared. "GO BERSERKER! CRUSH THEM ALL!"

"MASTER! STAND BACK!" Saber yelled as Zenkichi stopped Berserker with two off his hand and punch him that made him back.

Saber charged with the opening, however Berserker pulled his sword up and smashed it against Saber's sword... she was overpowered in sheer strength... this guy was the embodiment of power. And with opening again Zenkichi quickly running toward him and kick in his stomach that making him push a back.

"SABER! ATTACK!" Zenkichi called.

Saber shook her head to clear her mind, she would ask him about that later... she charged in once more and roared as she prepared to swing her sword.

"Well, it looks like onii-chan more difficult to handle than Saber both in power and technique." Little girl commented.

"Saber? How are you holding up?" Zenkichi asked worried

"I am a bit sore... but operational" Saber said as she stood up once more.

"Leave this to me" Zenkichi said

"NO WAY! I AM YOUR SERVANT! I FIGHT WITH YOU!" She said.

However... at that moment Berserker choose to attack.. Zenkichi, devoid of any common sense or self preservation, pushed Saber out of the attack path.

GASH

Blood splattered in Sabers face that showed Zenkichi protecting her and he kicked Berserker with a very hard kick that make him flying to nearby car.

"Are you allright? Saber?" Zenkichi said with a tender smile.

"M...master?" she looked at him shocked at the realization.

"MASTER!" she yelled "You fool! Why did you do that!" she yelled in sorrow and anger.

"Well! What else I can't let girl splattered their blood here." Zenkichi said as he wiped his blood from his mouth. And he showed his wound to Saber that started to heal and the meat started attached back and the organ start to recreate. "I can heal myself don't worry, I am no human after all."

Saber looked at him with horrified but suddenly Berserker come with little girl on his shoulder.

"Want a second round?" Zenkichi asked as he walked in front of Saber.

The little girl looked in shock at what happened, she could not comprehend this, why did the master took a blow meant for the servant? So many thoughts running through her head... he grew irritated and left the battlefield.

―○●○―

"...!"

Zenkichi opens his eyes... he recognizes the room.

"What the hell?" he says.

He tries to get up, but he feels sick and woobly.

He tastes iron in his mouth

"probably blood" He figures

Zenkichi felt hungry for some reason as he saw beside him Saber had somehow wound up in bed with him. The beautiful blonde's blue dress was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she wore nothing more than a skimpy white leotard that left absolutely _nothing_ to the imagination. Making matters worse of course, was the fact that Saber's arm was draped over his bare torso while her impressively developed chest was pressed firmly against his side as she held him close. Her long strands of loose blonde hair rested on his shoulder as Saber's chin had found a spot cuddled into the crook of his neck.

Despite only being conscious for about a minute, Zenkichi's mind was racing with more thoughts than he thought possible.

'How the hell did she get in here?!' 'Oh god, why didn't I put a shirt on before I fell asleep?' 'If she squeezes me any tighter, my other ribs are gonna break.' 'How can a girl so small be so... big?' 'Oh god, PLEASE don't let mom see this.' Zenkichi thought hysteric at his situation.

However, another, more hormone driven aspect of his mind voiced another thought entirely as he looked at Saber's beautiful and peaceful face. 'I could get used to waking up like this.'

Zenkichi, not knowing what thought to voice aloud, instead chose the pragmatic approach of leaping out of bed with a surprised yelp.

Saber sat up in bed groggily and gave him a level look as she massaged her forehead. "If that's how you wake up every morning, we may need to change the sleeping arrangements."

"W-wha... how?" Zenkichi stammered, still in partial shock over waking up in bed with a girl.

"Are you always this articulate?" Saber said with a smirk as she stretched, further emphasizing her impressive curves encased in the tight white fabric.

"What the hell are you dong in my room?!" the blonde finally managed to shout, forcing the redness from his face.

"Sleeping, obviously," Saber said in a deadpan tone. "How else am I to protect you?"

"How'd you get in here... and what are you wearing?" the teen said, trying not to stare.

Saber tilted her head cutely, "To make sure what happens with Berserker not happen again I must protect you. And yourself that let me sleep in this room after you asleep on floor, so as a Servant I put you on the bed and sleep together."

"Fine," Zenkichi said with a sigh. "You can sleep in here to guard me from now on. But first, we're getting you some real pajamas," he added, hoping she'd actually listen.

Suddenly he heard a voice from outside door.

"Zenkichi-kun! Wake up it's already 6 o'clock you will be late." His mother calling him cheerfully from outside the door.

Saber tensed and rose from his bed, summoning her invisible sword, "Master, who is that?" She asked in hushed tone.

"My mother!?" Zenkichi yelled quietly. "Yeah, I will be ready." Zenkichi said as he took off his blood drenched shirt and pull a new one and took his contact lens quickly.

"Saber," he said tensely. "Please don't leave my room until I give you the okay."

"...Thanks," Zenkichi said after a moment, still not sure how to deal with the blonde's massive ego. "But Saber, do you have anything else you could wear to blend in better?" the blonde strawberry asked before he left the room.

The petite Servant stroked her chin as if deep in thought for a moment. Suddenly she brightened up and snapped her fingers.

And she summoned a blue dress that consisted of a tank-top-like blouse and a long red and gold sarong-esque skirt. Instead of her armored golden boots, Saber's dainty feet were now clad in fairly practical sandals. Her outfit was still fairly revealing, but much more normal by modern standards.

He smiled thankfully at the Servant. "Much better," he said gratefully.

―○●○―

"Morning mom!?" Zenkichi said scratching back of his head.

"Morning Zenkichi-kun, the breakfast already served." His mom said as he sit and saw his mom still young as ever with an apron and he smiled tiredly.

'If Kumagawa-senpai seeing this he will be crying with joy I guess.' Zenkichi thought as he saw the television that showed about the crushed that he and berserker made. 'Well thankfully there is no victim.' He thought as he sipped his coffee.

"WHO THE HELL THAT DESTROYED MY CAR!" A man roared from outside house.

Before Zenkichi could respond to his neighborhood, Saber appeared in the doorway.

"Master! Is everything all right?" She shouted, with a tense expression.

"Zenkichi what is that sound?" His mother said as she coming from kitchen and he saw Saber with Zenkichi and Saber with just bra and blue skirt. She dropped plate in her hands.

―○●○―

"Zenkichi-kun! Who is that girl?" His mother asked stuttered as she hid her face with her hands. "Don't tell me you…." She said with a crying tone. "Even before you take me."

"The hell! With that you are my mother pretend to be one!" Zenkichi roared. "And don't think about that."

"Who is she, Master?" Saber pointed her hand to Zenkichi's mother.

"My mother." With just one simple answer Saber face became surprised and horrified.

"W-well no fear I will explain everything." Saber gallantly stated. "Hello" She said to take her attention.

"You may call me... Saber," the blonde said with a smile. "How I came to be with dear Master is a long and tragic story."

After several monologue story. Zenkichi gapped at her tragic story that made her mom crying. She claimed to come from an upper-class family in Europe, but was constantly belittled and abused by her parents, so she ran away from home and wandered all over the earth in search of happiness.

"A-and then, when I a-arrived in Japan, someone stole all my money" Saber wept, large overly-dramatic tears rolling down her cheeks.

Zenkichi just can gap in awe because her story like from soap area from knight era and it looks like it was a story of king and queen.

"Alas!" Saber cried out, dramatically placing a hand against her forehead. "I wandered, lost and confused, until dear Master found me and offered a place to stay."

"That was the saddest story I've ever heard," Hitomi said sympathetically. "I don't care if you are a freeloader, you can stay with Zenkichi for as long as you want."

"Huh"

He couldn't believe that Saber's story actually worked. His mother is really strict at him every day so he never thought she will let saber to live in this house.

Hitomi dramatically turned to face the Blonde. "Zenkichi, you'd better take care of Saber," the woman said with the utmost seriousness. "The poor girl's been through enough as it is."

He gave thumb up and smiled warmly. "Of course I will."

"That was quite a story," Zenkichi said with a smirk towards Saber as the blonde wolfed down the breakfast he had set aside for her.

She elegantly wiped her mouth and swelled with pride. "It was nothing," she smiled confidently.

Zenkichi laughed as he packed his bag and put on his blazer with armband that sign 'General affair manager'. "By the way, where did you get those clothes?" Zenkichi pointed to her clothes.

"Since I cannot turn into spirit form, I made these clothes so I not attract attention." Saber replies

"Oh, I see." Zenkichi says dumbly.

"What about them?" Saber asks

"Well, yeah, um… you look really beautiful on them" Zenkichi says.

Saber is taken back by this and slightly blushes.

After all this and Saber went to her room, she smiled to herself.

"My master has much steel in him"

―○●○―

"Zenkichi, today we're going to the Judo club." Medaka informed Zenkichi as he entered the Student Council room and as she offered him a Judo uniform with a white belt. As she was doing so, she was also on the process on putting hers on, thus, her underwear was showing under the still open upper part of the uniform. With her state of undress, Zenkichi promptly closed all the windows and the curtains and locked the door. This might seem to infer that Zenkichi was planning something unspeakable to Medaka, but the reality was otherwise. Then again, he would be dead before he could begin.

"Lock the door! Close the curtains! Don't let other people see that!" He pointed at Medaka, specifically a her current choice of attire. He might have forgotten to say that she mustn't show that to anyone, and to anyone meaning including him, but then again he was quite enjoying the free show even if he had a mad look and a huge blush on his face. "How many time do I have to tell you before it get's through!?"

"It won't ever get through." A blunt answer. "What's wrong with showing off this perfect body of mine? I went through all the trouble of making it look this good."

Zenkichi had to agree that she really looked good. Especially with her flaunting herself in front of him. But then again, common decency must be observed.

"Don't go around saying things like a streaker would!" Still blushing madly and noticing that what he was adamantly saying won't even be considered, Zenkichi decided to change the topic back fast to what Medaka first said. "So what was it again! The Judo club?"

"Yeah..." Medaka searched for a particular request from the stack near the suggestion box, now only clad in her underwear. "Do you know the captain of the Judo team? A senior named Nekomi Nabeshima." Zenkichi narrowed his eyes at the mention of the name, as Medaka handed over the request that was relevant to the discussion. "There was a letter from her in the suggestion box."

"Yes, I know of her." Zenkichi said as he appraised the piece of paper containing the request. "The infamous woman, otherwise known as the 'King of Fouls' in the Judo world." Ignoring as to why they called a woman a 'King' since 'Queen' would have been more appropriate even though he said it himself, he felt that something was brewing on the horizon.

"Right. Even though she's the captain, she'll have to step down soon. The request was to help her pick the next captain." Dressing up in the Judo uniform again, a smile made its way to Medaka's face. "Well, whatever the case, let's go check things out and since its the Judo club, I'll be able to see someone I haven't seen in a while."

A small pang of jealousy emerged from deep inside Zenkichi. It seemed that Medaka was really excited on meeting that particular someone again, and that was one of the major reasons he didn't want to go that particular club. Zenkichi also had a hint of suspicion that this was related to his first encounter with the ever smiling woman.

He looked outside as he saw a beautiful blonde foreigner girl looked around as she started to questions by students around. "Oh yeah, I will meet you later Medaka-chan." Zenkichi said as he leaving the room.

"Oh...hi Saber," Zenkichi said, though inside he screamed a bit.

"Ah, good timing, I need to discus something with you," Saber said, "As far as going to school, wouldn't it be better if I also came?" Saber asked.

"Saber...I think we talked about this. I can pretty much handle myself very well and you don't need to worry too much about me, I appreciate it though," Zenkichi said remembering the past.

"I am sorry...I didn't know," Saber said looking a bit at the floor.

Sighed at the girl in front of him he patted her head. "Don't worry I am not angry at you, But it will be better if you come with me now." He said with a warm smile plastered in his face that made Saber blushed.

Author note:

And that was the end of chapter 2. This is the starter of Type-moon verse and Zenkichi as the master of Saber. After this was the battle between Zenkichi VS Caster and Rider. He will also fight Archer in later chapter.


End file.
